Un nouveau monde
by rabode
Summary: Le capitaine Sommet, pirate dans l'âme part à la recherche d'un monde légendaire nommé le Chat. A l'aide de ses lieutenants Daniel et Breut, il compte bien emmener son équipage vers ce nouveau monde. Hélas son plus grand ennemi le Capitaine Molas veut également trouver le Chat mais également tuer Mathieu Sommet.


Il est 3h de matin quand j'ai commencé à écrire, donc excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes, désolé. Excusez-moi aussi si tout n'est pas parfait car c'est ma première publication. –je me dépucelle donc gentils avec moi- Je n'arrive pas à dormir –comme à mon habitue- sauf que cette fois au lieu de trainer sur internet je me suis dit : hé ma petite debo au lieu de t'inventer des histoires dans ta tête, écrit-les, maintenant fait le et arrête de te parler à toi-même. Bon je suis entraine de me faire passer pour une insomniaque, schizo qui se trouve des excuses pour son incapacité à écrit un texte juste.

Bonne Lecture^^

Chapitre 1

La mer est calme, l'air agréable et les matelots font une partie de carte tout en buvant du rhum. Chatoyant, riant sur le pont. Pourtant, il est plutôt rare que les crient et le bruit des canons n'envahissent pas la Manche. Mathieu Sommet, capitaine du _Téméraire_ un navire à l'aspect sombre et lugubre. Néanmoins il reste prestigieux dû à sa grandeur. Possédant trois mats, des voiles noires un peu trouées dû aux nombreuses batailles et à l'ancienneté du navire. Il dispose de vingt canons repartis séparément de part et d'autre du pavillon.

Dans cette tranquillités absolue, on retrouve notre cher capitaine dans sa cabine accompagné de son second Antoine Daniel et de son Canonnier Alexis Breut. Tout les trois discutèrent sur la conquête du Chat.

D'après une légende très ancienne, le Chat agirait comme un portail vers un monde parallèle, un paradis sans fin et d'une liberté déconcertante où des créatures mystiques règnent. Ce monde fascine par son étrangeté et des nouvelles possibilités qu'il offre. Ce monde inconnue fait fantasmer tout aventurier qui se respecte et notamment les membres du Téméraire. Bien entendu la plupart des gens lucide ne croyez gère en cette légende, jusqu'au jour où un animal volant complètement a fait son apparition. Il était visuellement le croisement d'un lion et d'un aigle, connue sous le nom de griffon dans la mythologie. C'était plusieurs marins qui vivent l'animal mais également, ils l'ont vu disparaitre dans l'océan pacifique. Dès lors la nouvelle se répandu et la légende du Chat prit vit. C'était le Maître d'équipage Alex Tromso qui avait provenu son capitaine, de l'apparition du griffon. C'est ainsi que Mathieu promit à son équipage de les emmener dans ce mystérieux nouveau monde.

Mais revenant dans la cabine du capitaine :

« On peut être sûr que le capitaine Molas voudras notre peau, s'exprima Antoine

\- Effectivement, on ne pourra éviter une attaque de sa part et on sait que ses attaques sont sanglantes et meurtrières, renchérit Alexis - J'en est rien à foutre, je veux trouver le Chat avant lui, de tout manière nous aussi on sait se battre, hurla la capitaine - S'en prendre à des amis ne ser…, - Mathieu coupa Antoine il n'a plus d'amitié entre lui et nous, il nous a trahit, il a préférer donner son âme et son équipage au putain de Roi, donc pas de quartier, une bataille sera inévitable et je compte bien la gagner, comprit. - Oui capitaine ! »

Mathieu n'aimait pas haussez le ton sur ses lieutenant, car ils étaient des amis proches, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'évocation de Frédéric Molas.

Les deux capitaines étaient comme des frères durant leur enfance, vivant dans le même petit village peu fréquentable, ils partagent les mêmes rêves une soif d'aventure les nourrissaient. A l'adolescence les deux compères se sont pris de passion pour l'océan cependant ne supportant pas la société et le gouvernement, ils avaient très vite choisit le chemin de la piraterie. En quelques années avec beaucoup de chance, de force et d'acharnement, ils avaient réussit à devenir capitaine d'un vaisseau : _Le Téméraire_ pour Mathieu et le _Reliant_ pour Fréderic. Hélas le capitaine Molas a changé de route entre temps, abandonnant la piraterie et devenant un corsaire du royaume.

Mathieu se trouva donc seul dans sa cabine, avec pour compagnie ses vieux souvenir, une rancœur hargneuse et sans oublier ses voix qu'ils lui parlent.

Voila, j'espère que ça n'a pas était horrible à lire ^^

Moi je vais essayer d'aller dormir car il est actuellement 4h.


End file.
